


I miss you

by Iamthelibrarian



Series: The Forgotten [3]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Generation One
Genre: Fluff and Angst, Love Poems
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-14
Updated: 2018-08-14
Packaged: 2019-06-27 10:29:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 33
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15683595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iamthelibrarian/pseuds/Iamthelibrarian
Summary: A Poem from Megatron to Optimus Prime





	I miss you

How can I miss you  
I never truly knew you  
Together we were alone  
I want to  
Oh, how I want to,  
see my best friend  
Lover  
Sranger  
How can I miss you


End file.
